Advancements in communication technology have revolutionized the way customers interact with service providers and product sellers. Technologies such as the Internet have made it easier for customers to purchase products remotely. At the same time, various innovations have been introduced in connection with methods of payment. These innovations make customers less dependent on paper money. Payment cards which facilitate transactions using electronic money are an example of such innovations. These cards have simplified in-store and online transactions, and they offer unique security features which make them safer than cash.